Someone to love
by MellowDragon
Summary: Today seemed like every other day at Capsule Corp, though nothing was ever going to be the same again for the Briefs family.


**Authors note: This is my third completed fanfiction…I think I'm doing well for someone who had just started reading/writing fanfics for four months now.**

**This story follows Vegeta shortly after Bulma's death and how his life had changed thanks to his true love. **

**Enjoy!**

**…Oh yeah…the disclaimers…I really don't think I am Akira Toriyama…you know being a fifteen year old girl from America…yeah…nothing at all similar to Toriyama-sensei…other than our love of DBZ…though Vegeta's one of my favorite characters and Vegeta is Toriyama-sensei's least favorite character (not joking…I about died when I learned that)**

* * *

**Someone to love**

He awoke at the same time he always woke at. He got out of bed and dressed into his training gear and once again went to the gravity room to train. The rest of his family woke a few hours later, dressed and went downstairs. They watched as their father returned to the house for breakfast and sat at his normal chair at the table.

He waited for the usual morning greeting he usually received by his children…but today there were none. Confused he looked up at them…

Then the realization hit him.

His mate, love, and vixen, Bulma was gone.

She had died a few days earlier and the funeral had been the day before. He had once again hidden in the recesses of his mind. He didn't cry at her funeral making the others once again see him as the heartless monster he once was.

He didn't care what they thought of him. The only person's opinion that had mattered to him was Bulma's…and she was gone.

He had seen so many deaths throughout his life, yet none of them had brought him to tears…

…except this one.

Bulma was his life. She had seen past his horrible past life and had found something good about him.

He still didn't know what she had found…he hadn't know it was possible for him to be considered good and he had never tried to be good, yet she had found something about him to love.

Once they had entered a relationship together, he had started to think she had been making him weaker…softer, so he took off to space to train. There he completed what he thought was his life-long dream. He returned to Earth, ready to show off his recently achieved super saiyan status, only to find the blue-haired woman with a child. He had been furious thinking she got back with that weakling, then he had learned it was his child…his son, and he was…proud. His son was rather strong for his age. He never really showed much interest in the child until Bulma was asleep, then sometimes he would go into his son's room and watch the infant sleep. It had been hard for him to think of himself as a father.

Once the androids were defeated, he returned to Capsule Corp. with Bulma and Trunks and promised he wouldn't leave them. He then realized he now had a family of his own…and he was going to try his hardest to make sure he didn't screw up as royally as his own father had.

He never felt he deserved Bulma's love, yet she gave it to him unconditionally. She would tell him how much she loved him; though he never returned those three little words she desperately wanted to hear from him. She never forced him to say that he loved her.

She just knew.

When Majin Buu came and Vegeta cold-heartedly murdered thousands of innocent lives at the World Tournament, she was upset and confused. She knew him to be kinder than that. She knew something had been wrong with him. She didn't learn what though 'til later. Then she learned that he had died and she cried. She cried for him, her lost husband, her lost love, and her lost other half. He seemed to complete her and when he died, she felt he had taken half of her soul to the afterlife with him. She didn't care what others thought of him or what they thought of her for loving a "cold-hearted murderer" like Vegeta. She was ecstatic to hear he had been wished back to life and as a good person none-the-less.

Years later she bore him a second child; this time a girl. She looked just like her mother, but had her father's attitude. He fell in love with her at first sight. Bulla grew up to be a big daddy's girl and always wanted her father to take her shopping; one of the many activities he despised. He had grown softer throughout the years thanks to his children and his beautiful wife.

Here he was now, sitting at a table with his children and Bulma's empty seat. He stood and walked over to the refrigerator and searched for something for breakfast. It had always been his woman or her bubbly mother who had cooked, so these past few days they saiyan and his two demi-saiyans hadn't eaten much…they were too depressed to really care. Today though, they needed to eat…it would be what his woman wanted.

He chuckled slightly. She always hated him calling her woman; so he did it just to annoy her.

He grabbed some biscuits, sausage, cheese, and eggs and tried to make breakfast biscuits…they didn't turn out the way his woman…Bulma had always made them, slightly burnt with greasy sausage and very gooey cheese. His were…well…the biscuits were black on the bottom, the sausage was too crispy, the cheese was burnt and the eggs were way too peppery. He set two of the three in front of his children and kept the third for himself. They looked at the failed breakfast and pushed it away.

"No thanks dad…we're not very hungry…"

"You two need to eat."

"No…"

"Yes…now stop arguing with me."

"Yeah…we definitely don't want to argue with the man who doesn't care that mom is gone."

That did it.

He slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"You two listen! I loved your mother more than either of you could ever imagine. She was my life and just because I don't cry like you disgusting humans doesn't mean I didn't love her!"

By this time though, tears were running down his cheeks.

"She meant everything to me, I went to hell and back for her and I would sacrifice myself again if only I could see her one last time. You two lost your mother while I lost my other half. Before I met your mother I had only known hatred, fear and sorrow…she taught me the better things in life…like happiness, caring, friendship…and love. She was the light in my permanently dark life. She loved me for the man I was, even though I didn't do anything to deserve her love. She always asked me if I regretted staying on Earth and marrying her…I told her I didn't regret anything…now I regret not telling her how much she means to me and how much I love her."

Both Trunks and Bulla had started to cry along with their father.

They all cried for what they had lost.

A mother, a wife, a friend, a mate, someone to talk to, to laugh with, to cry on, and most of all they lost someone to love.

* * *

**Hello everyone…this is my first attempt to write something depressing…I have no idea if anyone else though it was sad but I almost cried at the end while writing it…**

**I would appreciate if you could take some time and review telling me what you thought about my story and whether or not I should write more fanfictions like this one.**

**Until nest time my fellow comrades,**

**~MellowDragon**


End file.
